captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Brolin
ブローリン |image= Brolin Sweden (DT) 1.png |nationality=Swede |birthday=July 5 |height = 181 cm (BWY) |weight = 79 kg (BWY) |blood_type = O |occupation= |position=Defender |other_names= Knight of the Midnight Sun |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Club |current_team_1=Unspecified English club |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Sweden Youth }} (ブローリン, burōrin) is a Swedish defender. He wears the number "4" jersey. Description He first appeared on ''World Youth Hen'' (1994) ch.46 "The soldiers' decision!". Along with Stefan Levin, Fredericks and Larson, they form the Four Knights of the Midnight Sun. Biography Prior to the Battle of World Youth arc Brolin was part of the Viking Project, a plan of Sweden to assimilate the soccer of other countries. With that purpose, he plays in an unspecified British club. This project served as a base for another one, the Victory Project, in which data of the opponents' players was thoroughly studied. Battle of World Youth arc World Youth Tournament Sweden's plan for the group stage of the World Youth is ending up second, so that they will be able to avoid Brazil in the knockout stage. Therefore, they purposely tie against Colombia and USA, with the captain Levin not playing those two matches. And, during the last match of the group stage against Germany, with both Deuter Müller and Karl Heinz Schneider injured due to the Levin Shoot and Germany being thoroughly studied, Sweden manages to win 5-3, thus ending up second as planned. For the quarterfinal against Japan, Brolin is given the job of marking the opponent's ace striker, Kojiro Hyuga. With his well trained abdominal muscles, he manages to block Hyuga's shots multiple times. He also joins the attack, however his Rising Bazooka shot is caught by Genzo Wakabayashi. The first half ends 0-0. Sweden decides to change their tactic at the beginning of the second half, using Brolin, Larson, Fredericks, Ljung and Ravelli as decoys in order to give Levin free space to shoot. Here, some certain events occur, which marks the change in Levin. After that, the team becomes more united, however the score remains 0-0 after 90 minutes. During extra time, Tsubasa Ozora manages to score the golden goal for Japan, thus eliminating Sweden from the tournament. Techniques Ground shots *'Bullet Shot': The player puts his whole weight behind this intense and powerful shot, which has a distinctive low and sharp bullet-like trajectory. *'Rising Bazooka': A powerful shot born of the raw power of Brolin. The ball, kicked with all of his strength, moves along the ground and suddenly hops before flying into the goal. Dribble *'Power Dribble': A dribbling technique best used by players with a lot of physical strength. The player uses his brute strength to push forward, sending any opponents who try to stop him flying. Defensive techniques *'Forcible Interception': This fierce technique is used to go after the ball even when it seems too far away to reach. It has a higher chance of taking the ball than a regular interception. *'High-Power Tackle': A tackle used by extremely strong players. The player faces his opponent straight on and uses his overwhelming strength to steal the ball. *'Muscle Block': This special block is used by Brolin. His powerful abs, tempered through Swedish scientific training, have no problem stopping even the most powerful of shots at point-blank range. *'Muscle Intercept': He intercepts even the fastest passes, absorbing the force with his toughened abdominal muscles. *'Power Charge': This tackle uses the player's strength to send the opponent flying. The player moves in from the side to shoulder barge his opponent and forcibly steal the ball. *'Power Defense': His way of defense relying on his physique, utilizing his superior raw power. *'Power Tackle': This tackle is best used by players with a lot of strength. It relies purely on physical power to steal the ball from the player who has it. *'Rising Tackle': Brolin's special skill using the techniques he picked up in England. He steals the ball in a flash with a sharp sliding tackle, attacking from the opponent's blind spot. Pass *'Muscle Pass': The Special Skill of Brolin of the Four Knights of the Midnight Sun. He kicks the ball after swinging his right leg as hard as he can, sending off a pass that can't be intercepted and instantly creating an opportunity. Physical abilities *'Physical strength' Gallery |-|Art= Brolin Sweden WY (DT).png|DT Brolin.png |-|Manga= World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth Sweden Four Knights ch58 (BWY) 1.jpg Muscle Pass ch58 (BWY) 1.jpg|Muscle Pass Rising Bazooka ch58 (BWY) 1.jpg|Rising Basooka Power Defense ch58 (BWY) 1.jpg|Power Defense Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Sweden Category:Players of Premier League Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc